


Nightmares of Frost

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, DTSS Winter Prompt Week, Fluff, Frostbite, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Or Nightmare, Sweaters, Warm, in a dream, same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Dream has, well, a nightmare.[Day 1: Sweaters//Frostbite]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020





	Nightmares of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamnotfound,,, I swear I've no clue how to write this ship.

Dream remembers last December.

Sitting in the living room with George, both wearing ugly sweaters as they sat comfortably. It was warm, Dream’s chest feeling fuzzy with affection for his boyfriend. George had shyly cuddled closer into his chest as the two stared at their decorated tree.

The love that had bloomed in his chest stayed there, and Dream had so much wanted to keep George there forever. To never get up and ruin the atmosphere, to stay with each other forever. It felt like safety, as if it was an immortal moment unable to be harmed.

Dream’s mind was conscious of every part of their body physically touching, wanting to get as close to his Gogy as possible. He remembers Gogy’s small, _“I love you,”_ that made Dream’s face flush the hottest red and made his heart thump.

It was the best moment of his life, being able to hold the one he loves in his arms during an important holiday to him.

\--

It’s so blaringly different from the moment right now. George is frozen to the bone, and tears stream from his eyes as he tries to warm up his love. Desperation filled his limbs as he rushed to get his love warm, to call an ambulance, to _save George._

_“Please,”_ he begs, unsure of to whom he is pleading, “Don’t take him from me.”  
  


He begs, holding his Gogy close to his chest, begs that some type of force out there will save his love. That some miracle will arrive, that George will wake up and smile and ask him why he’s crying, but instead his tears soak into the snow underneath them. 

  
George lays unmoving, in only an ugly Christmas sweater from last year that still fits him, even as the paramedics come and bring him to the ambulance, even as Dream cries the entire ride there.

George’s beautiful eyes never open, the snow laying lightly on his eyelashes, making him look ethereal and even as Dream tries convincing himself that George will wake up, his mind tells him that the one holding his heart will not return to him. The last sane part of his mind calmly tells him that George will not wake up.

Dream’s heart splinters into pieces, his eyes filled with despair as somebody tells him that George is already gone. The confirmation makes it hurt even more.

He screams, letting his agony out in the only way he can, wishing that his love would return. But George lays there.

\--

It’s confirmed that George is gone.

The _only_ person he thought he could love, the terribly amazing Gogy was gone. Dream could only remember late nights on call, seeing George in person for the first time, holding each other close. Dream remembers holding hands, eating hot chocolate with each other, and sitting on their couch in their christmas sweaters.

Dream remembers alive George, remembers the lovely memories that they’d achieved after _years_ of pining over one another.  
  
But now it feels as though the world has fallen in shambles around him. Everything he _knows_ has gone, and he’s falling into a deep hole he won’t escape from. He doesn’t even know if he _wants_ to escape.

It was such a normal day. He waited for George to come home when he checked the weather. It was so much colder than when George left, and George refused to wear a winter coat.

Anxiety had settled into his stomach, and he went out to search for George on the way to the grocery store, only to find him lying in the snow, a mere thin sweater giving him any sign of warmth.

His heart had fallen into the soles of his boots as he feel to the ground and reached into his pocket for a phone, rambling to the other on the phone to arrive quickly. Dream held George’s hand, begging his love to wake up and that they’d go home and cuddle, and George would be all better. 

Yet George didn’t answer. 

\--

Dream wakes up in a sweat, feeling that sick-type of feeling when you wake from a nightmare. His hoodie clings to his skin and he flings it off in a rush, his breathing uneven. 

He runs a hand through his hair, looking into the dark room and trying to gather his thoughts. The sense of dread from the nightmare was stuck in his mind, making his limbs stay locked in place while he tried to separate nightmare from reality.  
  
In a panic, he looks over to see George sleeping peacefully next to him. His thumping heart finally slows down at the sight of his love, and he traces George’s cheek with his fingers. 

It’s such a relief to see George solid and lying there next to him, to feel the warmth under his Gogy’s skin, unlike the freezing cold from the nightmare. It reminds him it was only a nightmare and that George is not dead, that George is breathing right next to him. His shaken nerves settle down as he slowly settles into bed and holds George close to him.

George’s voice surprises him, “Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
Dream simply cuddles closer to George, “Yeah.”  
  
George hums, moving to his other side to snuggle his head into Dream’s chest. The pure love Dream feels for this man is sometimes so overwhelming, like a tsunami taking over all his senses. It leaves him breathless, and Dream presses a kiss to George’s temple.

“I’m fine now, love,” Dream says, relaxing as he holds George closer to him. The warmth of the other further relaxes his anxieties, and he begins feeling tired.  
  
“M’kay. Goodnight, Dream,” George mumbles, already falling asleep in the warm embrace of the other.  
  
“Goodnight, Gogy,” Dream whispers, “I love you.”  
  
George is already asleep, but just George being there is enough for him.

Dream’s left with the reassurance that it was but a nightmare, and that in the real world, George was alive and breathing and next to him. He closes his eyes, nightmares not bothering him and instead having a dreamless sleep next to the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i was gonna kill off gogy but,,, nightmares are fun. :D  
> don't worry, these prompts will be mostly fluff :) i'll try to give happy endings for once! since i need more practice writing actual not sadness haha


End file.
